Follow Me Down
by Scarlet Eagle
Summary: Altair demands answers, but Aalia would rather dance around the subject than tell the assassin what he wants to know. One Shot From 'When Worlds Collide' Story Verse


Disclaimer: I own Aalia. That is IT. Altair, Assassin's Creed and all that other stuff belong to Ubisoft. Lucky people.

Anyways someone wanted an Aalia and Altair One Shot...So here it is. Inspired by the song Follow Me Down by 3OH!3. I'm sure there'll be more requests, so sorry for it not being explicit :P Read When Worlds Collide: Scarlet (Or Gold) Edition to see the true story

* * *

><p>Aalia knew better than to even attempt to hide in Masyaf. The harem outfit she wore gave her away amongst the assassin and rafiq robes. She ignored it for the most part, sitting on a bench contently, just watching people in passing, listening half heartedly here or there. She had no reason to eavesdrop. There was nothing she wanted to know about Masyaf, not yet anyways. Malik and Kadar were no doubt off training with Ghaffar, and maybe that meant that Altair was dragged with them. God she hoped so. There was something about the man that was so unnervingly annoying that she couldn't help but be uneasy around him.<p>

She sighed, blonde hair tucked back behind her ear as she pushed herself up to walk through the town, going through the less populous areas and the ones that rarely had people walking through them. She relaxed in the shade the buildings provided, sensing the person behind her too late. She spun to see golden brown eyes staring her down, and she realized last minute that he had grabbed her around the forearm of her right hand, where she'd tried to smack him. She squeaked, her arm going limp in his hold as she stared up at him.

For the longest time they stared at each other, Aalia wearing a frown, Altair his famous scowl. Altair was the one to break the silence though, surprisingly enough.

"Why are you here?"

"Hi to you too?"She said softly, trying to gently pry his hand off her arm to no avail, "I'm here because Ghaffar insisted I come," She pointed out. So much for Altair being with the others training. She watched him, the uneasy feeling growing in her stomach as Altair maneuvered her to the spot between two of the buildings. It wasn't small enough to be cramped, but they were out of plain view, and out of the way of prying eyes and ears.

He watched her, "Ghaffar doesn't like many. Look at how he treated Kadar and myself, and we're his students for crying out loud," He scowled, remembering, not so fondly, the foot shaped bruise he still had on his chest, "Why should you, who none of us sans Malik, have met or even heard of," He pointed out, holding her gaze solidly, pressed against her so that to anyone passing by it looked like he was just taking advantage of having a harem whore in town. Sadly it was anything but.

Aalia shifted uncomfortably against the wall, "Don't make me knee you in the nuts again," She pleaded, voice soft, just barely audible.

"And that's another thing. You have so many different personalities I don't know which is the real one," He scowled, "Are you like this around Malik? Play your little mind games with him or is it someone entirely different?" He scoffed, watching her closely. He was baffled by the woman, but he would never admit it. No. He had enough on his plate, didn't he?

Aalia shifted, trying to shy back further away from him, mentally swearing up a storm at the wall that stopped her from doing it, "Please Altair," She all but begged, shaking her head. She didn't trust him, didn't trust the fact he was prying. Malik knew why she shifted personalities, why she tried to hide everything. She was violent and assertive only if she forgot herself. She was usually shy, meek and quiet to try and keep attention off herself. She'd slipped once and shown the true Aalia when they were fighting but she'd not only been injured at the time, she'd been upset over being woken up in the fashion she had been.

As for Altair? He never was at the top of her list for people she got along with to begin with. She placed a hand against his chest and tried to push him away, squeaking at realizing it was much like trying to push a brick wall. She frowned, looking up at him before she called out softly in surprise when he grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the wall above her head.

"I don't think so. I have questions, I want answers that you have," He pointed out, pinning her so she couldn't move, worming a leg between hers to stop any attempts she might have tried to bring one of those knees into his mid section. He absently noted that if she was Malik's, his friend had fairly reasonable taste in women. Something small, dainty, and unable to defend itself. He smirked, watching her, completely unaware how wrong that thought about her was.

Aalia shook her head, "I don't have any answers for you. I don't know what you want, I don't know why you want it, I just know you're here when you should be training or something else," She said, not looking at him now, crystal blue eyes intent on keeping their focus to the grass off to the side.

Altair watched her, leaning back slightly and loosening his grip without realizing it. Until it was too late that was, and he watched her bolt from her spot she had been against the wall. Her skirt was the only thing that made noise, rustling as she took off, surprisingly nimble for being barefoot as he took off after her. The assassin, trained to run after his targets if need be or maintain a certain pace for a given amount of time, was having trouble closing the gap between them before she moved to head out of the city, darting through the gates with ease.

Altair swore, moving to chase after her, tackling her down to the grass, sitting on her, hands grabbing her wrists to pin her. Aalia lay prone under him, chest rising and falling far to rapidly, giving away the fact she was either panicked, had exerted herself too much, or both. Altair leaned forward watching her closely, "Going to tell me the answer?" He asked, watching her closely.

He was startled though when Aalia lurched up, lips pressing against his in a kiss and he froze, hands leaving hers, going for her head instead, torn between pushing her away and pulling her closer. He soon felt the world tilt though and he landed on his back instead, Aalia straddled over his waist as she sat up, watching him. For once he noticed just why she was such an attractive woman, despite how much he wanted to throw her off, he was too stunned to do anything.

She definitely had the body of a dancer, curves in all the right places as he rested his hands gingerly on her waist, torn once again on what to do, but before he could decide she had stood. From where he was laying on the ground he eyed her. Her legs never seemed that long, and he always had to look down at her as it was...

"You will never...find out why I'm here...Not until you need to," She whispered, looking down at him, crystal blue eyes almost looking sad and pained as she turned to walk off, hips swaying with the skirt as she moved.

Altair pushed himself up on his elbows, watching her silently, the usual scowl gone, and it took a while before he had anything to say.

"Well damn..."


End file.
